Pink clouds, Purple skies.
by DBZVelena
Summary: A Duo+Relena fic. Non Yaoi (for a change)
1. Pink clouds, purple skies.

**Title**: Pinks Clouds and Purple skies  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Pairing**: R+2  
**Rating**: Pov, Sap, angst?  
**Disclaimer**: If you have read 1 Disclaimer saying that the chars aren't mine,  
Then ya saw em all!  
  
**Notes**: Inspired by my pink sunglasses,  
That creates actual pink Clouds and Purple skies.  
And it just made me think of Relena and Duo, so that's why I wrote this torture.

* * *

Clouds drift by slowly, it was an typical summers afternoon. Some were in what was once known as  
America.  
One set of Purple eyes stare up at the clouds, as they drift off to unknown destinations.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing now. Probably trying to get Heero to do sum thing for her."  
  
A sigh is heard, as Duo stares up at the Clouds.  
  
"I wish it was me with her now, instead of Heero...."  
  
"Snap out of it Maxwell, you know perfectly well that you don't even deserve to be in her presence.  
So stop with the dreamy stuff, and get moving!"  
  
He had started doing that, talking to him self ever since the war had ended.  
He had left Heero to take care of Relena, and had said his goodbyes. "I'm gonna travel the world a bit."  
He had said to his friends. "To discover what I wanna do with the rest of my life."  
None had known of his secret passion, that love he had kept hidden from all of them.  
All of them, including Relena.  
  
God he missed her, he had always loved teasing her. Even if it was just his way of showing affection.  
God had he teased her, when ever he had gotten a chance. Just to see her Eyes light up with fire.  
He loved that sight, that glance of her passion. But he had always known that she was out of his league.  
Beyond his reach, never meant for him in the first place. The "Perfect" Princes and the "Perfect" Warrior.  
Even if Duo knew damn well that neither were that Perfect. Nobody is.  
  
Time to get moving again, next stop some place called Las Vegas. He had heard that there were  
always jobs there, if you were willing to do what it took that is...  
Duo didn't care, surviving another day was just a game now. Lets see if I can get through another day,  
without killing my self. Or going cookoo because of the pain...  
  
Cause it hurt, it hurt to know you can never be with the one you love. To know your not even worthy of being in her presence.  
To want something so badly, and know at the same time that you'll never get it....ever.  
He had thought that by going away the pain would become less, it had when he had gone to Hilde.  
But Hilde was no Relena, and he knew that. And Hilde did too. She had tried to make him love her instead of Relena.  
Boy had she tried, and he had tried too. But it hadn't worked, the moment he had heard about the abduction, he had been packing.  
Running to go save her, even if he knew it would eventually be Heero that would save the day.  
But that didn't matter, as long as she was safe, and happy. Then Duo would be happy too, or so he had told himself over and over again.  
But that wasn't true. And then there was his curse.  
  
Everybody I ever loved died.  
  
All of them accept Relena.  
  
She had survived his curse, but only cause he had stayed way.  
  
God he missed her.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing now."  
  
Duo got up, and walked back to the road. Hoping he would get a ride to that Las Vegas place.  
Sticking up his thumb, and putting on his sexiest grin. Thinking to him self, this will surely get somebody to stop soon...  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, please don't shoot me ok? Blame the glasses.  



	2. Pink clouds, purple skies 2

**Title**: Pinks Clouds and Purple skies  
**Part**: 2  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Pairing**: R+2  
**Rating**: Pov, Sap, angst?  
**Disclaimer**: If you have read 1 Disclaimer saying that the chars aren't mine,  
Then ya saw em all!  
  
**Note**: this will be the first time I actually write a second part to something like this.  
So don't shoot the author just yet ok? I'm just learning this stuff. BTW: Hessa is not my real name, it comes from Hessonite, a type of gem. I tend to use gem names a lot when I get the chance.  
// are thoughts ok?

* * *

Duo got up, and walked back to the road. Hoping he would get a ride to that Las Vegas place.  
Sticking up his thumb, and putting on his sexiest grin. Thinking to him self,  
This will surely get somebody to stop soon.  
  
Duo waited by the road, wile cars zoomed by. None stopped. He waited all afternoon,  
And was about to give up when a car stopped.  
  
"Hey there, Handsome, need a ride?"  
  
A Red Convertible stopped next to Duo, Behind the wheel a Brunette with gray eyes and a big smile.  
  
"Yea, I've been standing here all day. Hey Are ya by any chance heading to a place called Las Vegas? Cause that's were I'm headed."  
  
The Brunette opened the passenger door.  
  
"Yea, I'm headed that way. Hop in and I'll give ya a lift."  
  
Duo couldn't believe his luck, so he jumped in the car. And fastened his seatbelt.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Well pleased to meet ya Duo, my name is Hessonia, but ma friends call me Hessa. Before ya say another word, I know ma name is unusual, but that's cause ma folks were crazy people."  
  
Hessa Grinned, wile she speed up to join the other traffic on the road.  
  
Duo folded his arms behind his head, enjoying the feeling of cool air rushing past his face. After standing in the middle of nowhere, with the sun burning on ya. You get a bit hot, and this air cooling him down felt like heaven.  
  
"So….Where ya from Duo? I can tell not from around here, since there is nothing around here but road."  
  
Duo laughed about that remark, witch surprised him. It had been a long time since he had laughed. Really laughed, not grinned or smiled, but truly laughed. He decided not to figure out why he had laughed, or why now. Instead he concentrated on the question.  
  
"Well Originally I'm from L2, but right now I'm just wandering. Trying to find a place to call home ya know."  
  
Hessa changed lanes.  
  
"Yea, I get ya. I'm doing the same thing. That's why I'm headed to Las Vegas as well, Gonna try to get a job there and get ma life back together."  
  
Duo noticed a shadow pass over Hessa's face wile she said that. He wondered why.  
//She probably lost somebody in the war.//  
Duo was about to ask about it, when he saw a sign.  
  
Las Vegas 20mls  
  
"Hey, were almost there."  
  
"Yea, just a few more miles and then a hot shower and a bed. If I had known it would be such a long ride, I'd probably taken a plane there. Instead of driving Miss Daisy there."  
  
"Miss Daisy?"  
  
"The car, I named it Miss Daisy. After a friend of mine."  
  
Another shadow passed over Hessa's face, only this time Duo didn't notice. He was looking up at the sky.  
The sun was slowly going down, to make room for the night ahead. And the sky was turning all types of yellow, red, orange, green, and purple.  
  
They sat in silence for the next few miles, till the Lights of Las Vegas came in sight. One of the few City's that hadn't been touched by the war. Well not much anyway. It was still a beacon of light, drawing people from all over to it. Still as magnificent as during its Glory day's before the war.  
  
Duo sighed, he hoped that this place would help him get some cash so he could travel on. Hoping that all the lights would block out that light in his heart called Relena…   



	3. Pink clouds, purple skies 3

Pink clouds, purple skies 3/?  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Pairing**: 2+R  
**Rating**: You rate it, I don't have a clue how to rate this stuff.  
**Disclaimer**: Chars not mine, don't make money of it, don't sue!  
  
**Note**: I Didn't get many responses. But I don't blame ya. Relena + Duo? Euwwww, nasty. That's what ya must think.  
But don't we all hide behind different types of masks?  
(BTW, sorry it took so long, pc problems mostly)

* * *

Clouds drifting in the sky, could be seen through the huge windows.  
  
" Where could he be? Is he having fun? Has he found a girl to love? Like that Hilde girl..."   
  
Relena was sitting behind her desk, staring at the clouds passing by.  
She was supposed to be reading and signing documents. Not daydreaming of a certain hunk who happened to have a long braid.  
Relena looked over to were Heero was sitting. Heero had been her bodyguard ever since the war was over.  
Relena had the impression it was because Heero thought that he owed her.  
So he paid her back by protecting her.  
  
To the contrary to what the other pilots thought, Relena loved Heero more like a big brother, then as a potential husband.  
Heero knew that, and since he considered her as a sister type, he didn't really mind.  
They had the situation like that even during the war.  
Relena following Heero, because she was worried, and because else she would be bored, and left out of the action.  
  
Well it had been like that, until she caught her self wondering if Duo would be there.  
Caught her self looking forward to his next teasing remark.  
Caught her self following Heero, because were Heero was, Duo was close behind.  
  
That was when she realized that she had fallen for the Purple eyed beauty.  
  
Relena opened her drawer. In it was a framed picture of the 5 pilots and her.  
She didn't remember when or were it had been taken. But Duo looked so good in it. Even do he was the only one not wearing evening wear.  
With that mischief glint in his eyes.  
As if he had just spiked the punch of the prom.  
She loved that look. It made Her wanting to join him in whatever wicked plan he was preparing.  
  
Sighing, Relena put the picture back in the drawer. Sad that she had so little pictures of the one that had stolen her heart.  
And had taken it with him on whatever adventure he was on.  
  
Heero stood up from his chair, and walked to Relena's desk.  
  
" You miss him, don't ya?"   
  
Surprised, Relena looked up at Heero.  
  
" What do you mean?"   
  
Relena said, trying to hide the truth.  
  
" Duo! You miss him....."   
  
A silence, that seemed to last an eternity. But in fact were no longer than 2 minutes.  
  
Then Heero spoke again.  
  
" You love him, don't ya? "   
  
A gasp for air was heard, as Relena turned her head. Trying to hide the truth that lied in her eyes.  
  
" Go look for him!"   
  
Were Heero's last words for the day. Before he sat back down in his chair.  
Keeping a lookout for any danger to Relena's person.  
  
Sighing, Relena went back to work.  
Reading and sighing documents.  
But under wile she could not keep from wondering were her love was.  



	4. Pink clouds, purple skies 4

**Title**: Pinks Clouds and Purple sky's  
**Part**: 4  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Pairing**: R+2  
**Rating**: Reply and tell me!  
**Warning**: Severe bad Grammar ahead, if you can't stand it, don't read!  
**Disclaimer**: If you have read 1 Disclaimer saying that the chars aren't mine,  
Then ya saw em all!  
  
**Note**: its 22:22 and I've been working hard on my DBZVelena's Madhouse. And now I'm forcing my self to type the story to continue….So don't complain ok? And sorry but I just am not able to type long chapters. I got a short attention span. (like Duo, lol)

* * *

It was dark as Duo and Hessa drove up to the last cheap motel that had a sign up stating that they weren't full yet.  
//Probably cause of the roaches, and other insects.//  
Duo thought as he and Hessa walked to the main building.  
The building was a one story high dirty white building. The walls were gray do it was once had been green if you looked at were the paint came off the wood.  
At the desk sat a fat bald guy still in his underwear, or already in it. Depending on point of view. The guy was completely wrapped up in the program playing on a small old TV screen.  
"Ahum, Could we have some rooms please?"  
Hessa stated, as if the whole surroundings didn't faze her.  
//And it shouldn't faze him either.//  
Duo thought, Hell he's been in safe houses worse than this.  
//But that had been during the war, this was now! Some how that made all the difference.//  
The bald guy looked up at us, and figured probably that we were a pair of runaway teens.  
Duo couldn't disagree with that thought, they "did" look like that!  
"Ya pay upfront missy, and no funny business or I'll call the cops"  
Duo smirked to him self, apparently they still had cops here in Vegas.  
//Or else the bald dude was trying to scare them a little. Ha as if anything as trivial as a few cops could scare Shinigami!//  
Duo noticed that Hessa paid for the both of them, ow well he'll pay her back later.  
The bald dude gave them a key, and told them the room number.  
  
Silently they walked to the cabin. Neither one willing to speak, or able from such a weary trip, and all the full motels they had been at already. The fact that this time they actually got a key barely registered.  
They had just closed the door, as lightning light up the dark sky.  
//hmmm, great just what he needed, a thunderstorm to keep him awake all night.//  
Hessa dropped her bag on the floor, next to the bed. Witch was really the only actually furniture in the whole place. Anything else already long since stolen, and never replaced.  
The light was provided by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.  
Duo sighed, of course there would only be ONE bed instead of two.  
"Hessa you take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor!"  
Hessa turned and looked at him.  
"Don't be silly, we can share the bed, its not like I'll try anything. I'm not in to Guy's ya know!"  
Duo looked shocked at that remark.  
But then he sighed, even if she was in to guy's. He still would be useless to her. Since all his love was with Relena.  
//Ow Relena, how I wish I was worthy of you. But I'm nothing, just the guy that kept teasing you wile you came to visit Heero. Just the guy that pulled any kind of prank, just to hear you roar my name in Anger. As if you'd ever say my name any other way!//  
  
"Hello? Earth to Duo, come in Duo"  
Duo wile still far away with his thoughts responded automatically.  
"This is Pilot 02, I receive you loud and clear!"  
Hessa pulled a face.  
"Hey Duo come down from ya mobile doll or whatever and visit the earth again ok?"  
Duo looked at Hessa confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
Hessa shook her head. //This guy has some serious issues. Ow well, who am I to intrude.//  
"Never mind, lets just get some sleep ok? Then tomorrow we can go Job hunting."  
Hessa spoke as if they had already decided that they would stick together.  
//And why not? It has been along time since I had any close friends, and its just for a wile till I go one to the next town anyway.//  
With that thought Duo settled underneath the cold worn covers next to Hessa.  
//Hmmmm, tomorrow……//  
And then sleep caught up with them after a long day's drive.  
  
Outside the rain washed the world clean, making it so that a fresh start could be made…  



	5. Pink clouds, purple skies 5

Title: Pink clouds and Purple skies, part 5.  
Author: DBZVelena  
Pairing: 2+R (in the end)  
Rating: Nope not a clue, you rate it!  
Warning: Bad grammar ahead.  
Disclaimer: Have a break, have a Duo? Nope don't own any of it.  
  
Note: Found some time to write, be grateful!

* * *

The Night sky was pitch black, wile the rain streamed down Heero's window.  
The light of the laptop reflected off the glass windows. Giving the room an eerie atmosphere, since it was the only sours of light in the apartment.  
Heero was typing away at his laptop. He had several search programs running. Heero had kept close tabs on his best friend. Even do Duo would probably never find out. But Heero had been following Duo since the day he had left. Mostly to make sure his friend didn't do anything stupid.  
That was why Heero knew Duo was on his way to Las Vegas. But what he didn't know was if Duo had arrived there yet.  
  
//That idiot, if he had opened his eyes, he had known that there was nothing more than brother - sister love between Him self and Relena.//  
  
Heero snorted at him self. He knew perfectly well, why Duo had thought Heero and Relena where together. It had all come from Duo's low self-esteem. During the war Heero had seen it. Ow sure Duo would hide his insecurity behind a big grin and long monologs, filled with chatter. But Heero was no fool, and had seen right through it.  
Just like how Heero could pinpoint the exact moment Duo realized that he was in love with Relena.  
Sure, most people thought that just because he didn't show emotions, he didn't feel them. And that he was clueless to other people emotions. Nothing was further from the truth. During his training J had made him study psychology , "So you understand your opponent, and can act on it."  
If there was anything from his training Heero was glad for, it was for his psychology study's. Thanks to that, he had been able to survive the war.  
It had helped develop his cold exterior. As well as understand why his fellow pilots did what they did.  
  
//Ok so Duo had puzzled him on more than one occasion. So had Relena.//  
  
Duo and Relena, probably the two most stubborn people Heero knew. He couldn't count the times he had tried to keep them at a distance. But neither had stopped. They would just come back and try again. Eventually Heero had given in and Let the two stubborn "pain in the butt's" in to his heart.  
They where as important to him, as family would have been, had he had any. Actually, Heero considered them family.  
That was why he had been so happy, when he had found out that the two where in love with each other. Until he found out none of them would act on those emotions.  
  
So he had started to let it slip to Relena where he and Duo would be. The result was that Relena would pop up "most unexpected" where ever they went.  
Heero had hoped the two would eventually confess their feelings toward each other.  
But no such luck.  
  
//Of course not, Duo won't act till he feels worthy, and Relena holds on to her romantic idea, that the guy should ask the girl, with abandon. They are as stubborn in love as they where to become his friends.//  
  
A sound interrupts Heero's thoughts. It was the vidphone.  
  
//Now who would call me this late?//  
  
Heero answered the phone. Quatre's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Good evening Quatre."  
  
Quatre looked puzzled.  
  
"Hu? Evening?…..Ohhhhhhhh, of course totally forgot the time difference. So how are ya pall?"  
  
Heero sighed, he was tired and not in the mood for chitchat.  
  
"Cut to the chase Winner!"  
  
Quatre frowned.  
  
"Don't be such a grouch. I'm just trying to get that scowl off your face. Its been there for weeks.  
Anyway, heard anything from Duo yet?"  
  
Heero sighed again, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
//Leave it to Quatre to call just at the right time. Or the wrong time for that matter.//  
  
Remembering when Quatre had called, just when Heero had finally gotten his date, a nice guy with green eyes and black hair in bed. Unfortunaly his date decided to scramble after seeing Quatre's face. Probably thought it was his ex or something.  
  
"No I haven't heard anything yet. I have nothing more than two day's ago. Duo is on his way to Las Vegas."  
  
Quatre had given Heero all his connections so he could keep tabs on the Braided fool.  
  
"So…..Heero how's Relena?"  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
//Probably wondering when there will be a wedding between them. As if! There was a bigger chance of him marrying Relena's brother Milardo, than her.  
Sure Quatre was a good friend, but a bit selective to what he believed. But then again, he had never actually told any of them his preference to men. During the war he hadn't told them, afraid they would treat him differently. After the war they had all gone their own way.  
Only Relena knew, and only cause she had confronted him about it. So he had been forced to confess.//  
  
She had been surprisingly calm and nice about it. That had given him a lot of respect for Relena.  
  
That was why he worked as her bodyguard. To keep her safe till Duo finally would wise up and take the job from him.  
  
He already had plans, he would go traveling. Like Duo did. Some of those places sounded interesting…  
  
"Quatre if you want to know how Relena is doing, you'll have to ask her your self. You have her number! I'm tired Quatre, so I bid you goodnight. And I'll talk some other time."  
  
With that Heero closed the connection, and turned back to his laptop. Hoping he'd find a clue to if Duo had made it there yet.  
  
The sound of keyboard clicking mixed with the sound from the rain outside was all the sound in the room for the next few hours. Occasionally mixed with a sigh or a yawn.  



End file.
